Damaged
by TheirGirl
Summary: Starlet Gabriela Montez was on top of her game until she fell into rehab. Now she's out still fighting demons. Will she come out strong or lose it all together? Could a young billionaire help her fight? TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Damaged**

"_Gabriela Montez sold 62 million albums worldwide! The artist closest ever, sold as much as Michael Jackson's _Thriller_!"_

"_Gabriela Montez's movie debuts number one at the Box-office this weekend!"_

"_Gabriela Montez named number one Most Rich Celebrity! Beating out Angelina Jolie and Beyoncé! Making Gabriela the richest person under 25!"_

"_Gabriela Montez seems to be on top of the world right now!"_

"_I loved working with Gabriela. She's an amazing actress. She's very beautiful, very funny, and very talented."_

"_She's so awesome that it makes me want to hate her. But I can't."_

"_You won't ever know how amazing she is until you met her. People can sit here and say everything that is so amazing but you will never understand – and I mean _truly _understand - how wonderful she until you sit down and have an actual conversation with her."_

"_She's always positive and energetic. She just brings life to a room."_

"_Gabriela Montez is one of the youngest celebrities ever to get their name on Hollywood Blvd.!"_

"_As of right now Gabriela Montez is going down in music and movie history. And I am proud to say, I had the honor of working with her."_

It's funny how life could be an amazing dream one moment then a complete nightmare the next. Gabriela Montez had Hollywood buzzing. With so much success, people started using her for fame and fortune. The public became more and more interested in her love life. Friends she thought she knew betrayed her. Gabriela's life seemed to be spiraling downwards while wall built up around her. Next thing, everyone sees Gabriela turn for the worst.

"_Gabriela Montez caught in love triangle!"_

"_Austin Butcher caught cheating on Gabriela Montez!"_

"_Chris White and Gabriela Montez split! Saying Chris only dated her for fame."_

"_Justin Tumbler caught cheating on Gabriela Montez with ex best friend, Ashley Brown."_

"_Gabriela Montez lashes out on paparazzi!"_

"_Gabriela Montez cancels concert shows."_

"_Gabriela Montez caught with scars on her wrists!"_

Gabriela's best friends; Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, and Chad Danforth; held an intervention. Her best friends were very concerned of Gabriela.

Gabriela came home that night from the studio to find her friends sitting on her couch. "What are you guys doing here?"

Taylor smiled at her, "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, we haven't really talked to you in a while," Sharpay added.

Gabriela nodded, feeling suspicious but shrugged it off and on the chair next to the couch. "What do you guys want to talk about?"

"You know, like how've you been?" Taylor asked.

"Fine, I guess." Gabriela shrugged avoiding any eye contact with her best friends. "How about you guys?"

"We're good, business is booming with the clothing store," Sharpay replied. Sharpay owned local clothing boutique that was spread out throughout California.

Gabriela gave her a weak smile while nodding her head. Zeke and Chad just took in Gabriela's appearance while the girls spoke. She was thin. Too thin. How could this girl - this girl whom they've known their whole lives - be so weak when she's been so strong growing up? Throughout their lives Gabriela has been the strongest among their friends. She's been the one who has gone through hell and back to only come out stronger than ever. She's been the one who give life to a dead silent room. She's been the energetic one. This girl right before their eyes isn't the girl they grew up with. This girl is completely different from the girl they grew up with. This girl is damaged.

"When was the last time you ate?" Zeke spoke up.

"This afternoon," Gabriela replied a little too quickly.

"What did you eat?" Chad asked not believing her one bit.

"Uh… a s-salad," lied Gabriela.

"Bullshit!" Chad yelled getting out of his spot. "Cut bullshit Gabriela! We know you aren't eating!"

Gabriela got up from her seat as well. "If you know the answer, why ask!"

Sharpay stood up pleading, "Sweetie, we're only trying to help."

"I don't need help! I don't have a problem!" Gabriela screamed.

"You call cutting and starving yourself not a problem!" Chad yelled furiously.

"Gabriela this isn't you!" Zeke told her looking in her eyes.

"Gabriela you need help. If you don't want help from us at least go to rehab to-" Taylor tried.

"Rehab! Are you guys insane! I'm not going to rehab! I don't need help!" Gabriela screamed.

"Gabriela, you're in denial!" Sharpay told her

Chad grabbed onto her wrists and looked into her eyes. "Gabriela, please, I'm begging you to seek help. This is sick." Chad showed her own wrists that had scars covered with make-up. "You can't live like this! You need help!"

Gabriela looked at her own wrists. She didn't want to live like this anymore. She wanted to change. "Okay."

"_Shocking news! Gabriela Montez enters rehab!"_

"_Another actress in rehab! No not Lindsey Lohan! Gabriela Montez!"_

"_Her publicist says she has personal issues that she battling right now. She's going to try and get professional help."_

"_Gabriela Montez is a strong and amazing girl! I truly hope she gets that she needs."_

That intervention was seven months ago. Today is the day Gabriela Montez comes out rehab. Paparazzi were swarming the rehabilitation center trying to take picture of the starlet as she came out. Hiding behind her sunglasses and smiling Gabriela reached her car. This was the beginning of a new journey. Gabriela was going to take charge of her life. She's going to fix herself so she could have a future.

Gabriela pulled out her cell phone and called the person she needed to talk to.

"Hi Gabriela, baby!" Richard Play, Gabriela's manager, greeted. Richard Play stuck to his name. Richard was a dick. He dictated Gabriela's life. Telling her how to act, who to not talk to, or what to wear. "I was just going to call you."

"Richard you're fired!" Gabriela told him with no greeting of some sort.

"Excuse me?" Richard said. "If I recall correctly, I made who you are today, sweetheart. I made you a star! And this is how you repay me?"

"Then you recall wrong!" Gabriela retorted firmly, "I recall correctly, I was the one that got on stage and sing in front of thousands. I memorized various lines. I sat in the interviews and answered those ridiculous questions. My fans screamed my name. Paparazzi followed me. It wasn't _you_ who got me on top. It was my fans and I who got me on top. You just took the phone calls. Goodbye Richard. I hope you have a pleasant day."

Gabriela Montez was going to be strong again. Well, at least stronger than before. She was in a battle she didn't want to lose.

**A/N: Hey, Hey! I'm back! So I'm trying some deeper shit. Tell me what you think. And tell me some ideas if you have. As always you will get credit for your idea.**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damaged**

Gabriela entered her house. What was once called her home didn't feel like home. This was the home of the old Gabriela. This house was too big for just one person. Gabriela took her cell phone out and dialed her assistant, Hazel Grande. "Hello Gabriela," Hazel greeted her boss cheerily, "How are you doing?"

Gabriela smiled at her cheery voice. "Hi Hazel, I'm good. How are you doing?"

"That good and I'm fine, as well."

"Listen, I need you find me an apartment, just one bedroom," Gabriela said getting into business mode, "and you already know my style. I trust you can do that for me, right?"

"Sure thing, no problem Gabriela," Hazel replied. Hazel never questioned her about Gabriela's personal or business and did what she was told. That's what Gabriela liked about her.

"Also Hazel," Gabriela added, "Can you tell my publicist to tell the public that I will taking a break from movies and music?"

"Sure Gabriela," Hazel said surprised.

Gabriela thanked her and hung up.

Troy Bolton, heir to the Bolton Incorporation, was very involved with the company. Bolton Incorporation was around for many generations. Troy's great-great grandfather started the company when he was nineteen and kept growing through the years and became multibillion dollar incorporation. The Bolton family was one of the richest families out there.

Troy had a good life, born in a wealthy family, his family actually loved each other, and had a successful future planned out for him before he was born. For everything he was given, he was grateful. The Bolton family was greatly known for their generosity. They give donations to charities and schools. Giving back to the community was very important to the Bolton family. Not only for publicity but Troy's great-great grandfather was raised in poverty until he made the Bolton Incorporation. Each Bolton was taught to give back to the community as much as possible.

Troy loved giving back to the community but hated charity parties because the people who came didn't really want to be there. Every business person he had met at these parties had their head stuck up their ass. Troy stood at the corner of the room as business people came through the entrance. Then he saw her. The lady was in a tight gold dress showing off her curves in all the right places and her long tan legs. She had long wavy brown hair and big brown doe eyes. She was unbelievably beautiful as she posed for some photos. What was her name? He had to know her name!

Troy was about to walk towards her when suddenly his father, Jack Bolton, approached her and gave her a hug. His father knew her? Why hasn't he introduced them before? As Troy walked towards his father and the beautiful lady, his mother, Lucille Bolton, called for him. "Troy!" Troy looked at his mother then back at them. He sighed in defeat and walked towards his mother.

If there was one thing Gabriela Montez loved about being wealthy it would have giving back to the community. She always loved making people smile. Guess that was the reason why liked being famous. She was able to bring a smile upon people's faces and making a difference in someone's life. It's been two years since she's been out of rehab. Gabriela hasn't been cutting or purging, she's going strong. She has yet to go public about her problem and the issues she has been through. Although, there has been suspicion her issues had to do with the cut on her arm.

During the starlet's rehabilitation, Gabriela has discussed issues that not even her best friends knew. Her counselor suggested some therapy; she was hesitant at first but agreed.

Gabriela posed for the cameras as she made her way through towards the entrance. The starlet had on a tight golden cocktail dress showing off her long tan legs and her hour shape figure.

"Gabriela!" Gabriela turned towards the calling voice to find, but none other, the Jack Bolton. Jack Bolton was a very close friend of hers. He would send her cards saying he and his family were rooting for her to get better. Jack would also come to visit at times to give gifts personally. He would even consider Gabriela his daughter. "Gabi, gosh, it's so good to see you again! You look beautiful!" Jack gave her a tight hug. He was one of the few people who knew why she went into rehabilitation. Jack took in her appearance. Gabriela looked healthy; better than she did before rehab. He being proud of Gabriela would be an understatement. Jack gave her another tight hug.

"Thank you!" Gabriela smiled. "And thank you for inviting me to your charity event!"

"It's no problem! Besides I want you here so you can entertain me. All these people are boring." Jack added with a hush tone.

Gabriela giggled at his comment. "Oh! And this would be the perfect time for me to formally meet your family!"

"That's right!" Jack exclaimed. "You haven't meet Lucille and Troy yet!"

"I know! It's weird we've known each other for years and I have yet to meet them!"

"Well, you'll get to meet them tonight! And you should know my son is single and very good looking! He got his looks from me of course!" Jack winked.

Gabriela laughed, "Well, if he's anything like his father I think we'll get along real well."

"Gabriela you don't know how good it is to have you back." Jack gave her yet another hug.

"It's good to be back, Jack," Gabriela said pulling back from the hug. "And thank for visiting and supporting me during rehab. You don't know how much it meant to me."

"It was no problem, Gabriela; you're like the daughter I've always wanted." Jack smiled.

Lucille walked up to them and gave her husband a kiss. "Hey sweetheart," Lucille greeted pulling back from the kiss.

"Hi, I'm Lucille, Jack's wife," Lucille introduced herself to Gabriela. Lucille wore a long elegant navy blue gown with a bun in her hair. She was in her mid-forties but looked as if she was about to turn thirty. This woman before Gabriela was gorgeous.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Gabriela," Gabriela greeted with a big smile.

"Gabriela?" Lucille exclaimed. Both Jack and Gabriela nodded their head. Lucille then pulled Gabriela into a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's nice to finally put a face the name I've heard about from my husband."

Turning the corner Troy saw his mother pull the beautiful lady into a hug. Okay, what the hell? His mother knows her too? Troy was really confused now. How could his parents know who she was and not him?

Alright, this time his was going to introduce himself and nothing was going to stop him. Troy walked towards them. He got closer and closer. This is it he was finally going to meet this beautiful lady, whom had been on his mind all night. "Troy!" a whiny voice called him. Troy's eyes widened as his arm was yanked.

"Hi Troy!" The woman greeted with a high pitched voice making Troy grimace.

"Hi Tracy," Troy greeted uneasily pulling his arm back.

"You look ravishing tonight," The woman named Tracy said in a trying seductive voice.

"Thanks," Troy shifted uncomfortably, "I actually need to talk to my parents, so I'll see around."

Troy turned around ran away from Tracy to find that the beautiful lady that was once with parent gone. Goddammit! He couldn't catch a break tonight!

**Here's another chapter guys! I hope you guys liked! Tell what you think! Tell your ideas or what you guys want to see happen! And thank you to those who reviewed in the last chapter! Review and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damaged**

The next morning Troy woke up in his old room of the Bolton manor. After the lady in gold had disappeared last night Troy could not get his mind off the breath taking woman. Troy walked into the kitchen and stumbled upon his parents feeding each other their breakfast and kisses. The sight of his parents being all sweet made him sick. Jack and Lucille Bolton still could not keep their hands of each other after all these years. Both of his parents and grandparents look at their spouse as if they were falling in love all over again. Troy wanted a relationship like his parents and grandparents. Although, he would never admit it out loud.

Troy groaned, "You guys are gross."

"Well, good morning to you too, son." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning," Troy said while his mother handed him his breakfast.

"You know, Troy, someday you'll be in love and you won't be able to keep your hands off her." Lucille told her son.

"Hopefully, it'll be soon." Jack mumbled. "Troy, if you want, I can set you up with a model."

"Oh, no thank you, dad. Last time you set me up with someone I ended up Tracy." Troy said finishing up his breakfast. "Now thanks to you I have a stalker."

"Well, Troy, you're not getting any younger. Hell, I'm not getting younger! I won't want grandchildren, Troy! I'm almost fifty and no grandchildren!" Lucille exclaimed.

"And yet you're still beautiful as the day I laid eyes on you." Jack said kissing Lucille's temple making a smile.

"You guys are sickening." Troy grumbled as he clean his plate.

Troy turned off the sick and turned to face parents. "Dad, who was that lady you were talking to last night?"

"Troy, there were a lot of women last night." Jack said confused. "You have to be specific, son."

"It was a young lady, around my age. Wearing a gold dress?"

"You must be talking about Gabriela! Isn't she gorgeous?" Lucille gushed.

Gabriela. "Yeah, yeah, she sure is." Troy said as his phone rang. He looked at his phone to see it was his publicist. "I have to take this."

Troy walked into the living room. "Yo Brody! What's up, man?"

"Troy! My man! Boy, do I have some good news for you!" Brody was Troy's publicist and friend. He was in his mid-thirties but despite the age difference between the two they were fairly close.

"It better be good news." Troy chuckled.

"Trust me, it is." Brody laughed. "You might want to sit down though."

"Alright," Troy said sitting down. "I'm sitting down."

"Alright, you, my man, Troy Bolton is named the sexiest man alive!" Brody exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay," Troy said disbelievingly.

"No, man, I'm serious! _People Magazine_ named you sexiest man alive! And you are going to be doing a photo shoot next month. You also get to being interviewed on television with the sexiest woman in the world."

"Wow, man, this is a trip!" Troy breathed.

Gabriela Montez walked around the hotel suite on the phone with her publicist, Jacque. "Sexiest woman in the world?"

"Yup, you, my dear are the sexiest woman in the world." Jacque told her.

"I don't know it doesn't seem right. Why couldn't they name Mila Kunis sexiest woman in the world? She's way hotter than I am!"

"Okay, she's hot but not as hot you!" Really? I don't see it_,_ Gabriela thought to herself. "Before I go; next month you got a sexy photo shoot and an interview on television with the sexiest man alive."

"Please email the interviewer to not ask about rehab or anything related." Gabriela ordered.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. You know I always do."

"Alright, I'll talk you later," Gabriela hung up and sighed. She didn't understand. What did everyone see in her? Why couldn't she see what everyone sees? She didn't deserve this title. Gabriela thought she was over this insecurity. She thought she was fixed, apparently not. Now she would have to do a sexy photo shoot and talk about what an honor it is to be the sexiest woman in the world.

Gabriela looked around her hotel. She had to find herself a place to live. It's been two years since she sold her estate. Maybe, she should just build herself a home. No other place seemed to stand up to her standards.

Gabriela dialed Hazel's number, "Hello?"

"Hey Hazel, I need you to look for a contractor." Gabriela instructed. "I'm sick of living in a hotel and haunting for homes. I want to build a costume made home."

"Okay, I'll do some research and get you the best contractor." Hazel promised. "Then I'll set up a meeting to go over the details."

Gabriela thanked her assistant, "Before I forget, Jacque will be emailing you the schedule for next month. It is going to be a busy month; I'm going to need you."

"Okay, is that all, Gabriela?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, that will be all for now," Gabriela thanked her once again before hanging up.

One month later, it was the day of the interview. Troy has already arrived to the set and getting ready for the interview. The interview was being held on the Ellen Degeneres show. The proclaimed sexiest woman in the world has yet to arrive. "Hey Troy," the host, Ellen Degeneres, greeted him with a hug. "Are you ready for the show?"

"Hey Ellen," Troy greeted her back. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous though."

"Oh, don't be nervous! Relax, it's going to fun." Ellen smiled.

"So where is the sexiest woman in the world?" Troy asked.

"You're talking to her right now," Ellen joked.

"Really?" Troy asked surprised.

"No," Ellen laughed. "No, she's on her way over here, actually." Troy nodded. "First you're going to come on and do your interview then we go on commercial break. After the commercial we will have her come on and do the interview together."

"Who is this woman anyway?" Troy asked.

"It's Gabriela Montez." Ellen replied. "Look I have to go on; I'll see you soon."

**A/N: Okay so here is another chapter. The next chapter is going to be the interview. Spoiler Alert! The two are going to meet. And thank you guys for reviewing! I love it when I get reviews from you guys and new readers who just starting reviewing my stories. Also I'm sorry this chapter is very short and boring but the next chapter is going to be more interesting.**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damaged**

"Our next guest is the heir to Bolton Industries and was proclaimed the sexiest man alive. Please welcome Troy Bolton!" Ellen DeGeneres introduced.

Music blared out and Troy came out onto the stage with smiling and hugged Ellen. "Hey," Troy greeted her as he hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you!" Ellen smiled and sat down. Troy sat down as the crowd continued to cheer. "Wow, are you use to this?"

"Use to what, the screaming?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, are you used to girls screaming your name?" Ellen said

"Uh, no, actually it's unusual." Troy replied. "This is the first time this many people cheered for me besides businessman and women in suits, so thank you." Troy sent a charming smile to the audience.

"Well, now you have to get used to it because you've been named the sexiest man alive. Congratulations by the way." Ellen congratulated as the audience cheered loudly.

"Yeah, at first I didn't believe it. I thought it was a joke, like my publicist was pulling one on me." Troy said.

"Really, why would you think it was joke?" Ellen asked as she took a sip from her mug.

"Well, I'm 'famous'. I'm not an actor, artist, or model, so I didn't think I was qualified for it, you know?" Troy said. "I'm just the heir to the Bolton Industries. I thought no one really knew who I was because people are just usually more focused on pop culture than what's going on or who is in the business world."

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from." Ellen nodded. "Now let's talk about your family."

"What about them?" Troy asked.

"Well, for starters, what are they like?" Ellen asked. "We always see your parents and grandparents on the cover of the magazine _Forbes_, but we don't really know what they are like?"

"Um, well, my parents and grandparents are very affectionate people." Troy explained. "They're very much in love and loyal towards to one another. They are unlike any other wealthy family who is as successful as our family. My parents don't cheat on each other or ignore each other. They make time for each other and act as if they were teenagers with their first love." Troy took a sip from his "Ellen" mug. "My father actually said this, and I quote, 'Every time I look at your mother it seems like I fall in love with her all again.'" The audience awed at his father's statement.

"Wow your father, Jack Bolton, said that?" Ellen asked. Troy nodded. "I wasn't expecting that from your dad."

"Yeah, well, my dad may look a little uptight and intimidating on the outside but he's a nice guy. He's actually more popular than I am. He has way more friends than I do that's for sure." Troy shrugged

"Okay, well, we gotta go on break. When we get back Gabriela Montez will come on and us! So stick around!" Ellen smiled.

The audience cheered and clapped. "And we're clear!" The director called.

Ellen stood up and gave Troy a hug. "Thank you, again, for coming onto the show!"

"Yeah, it actually wasn't that bad as I thought." Troy smiled.

"See, I told you it's going to be fun!" Ellen smiled back.

A stage crew member interrupted the conversation between the duo, "Sorry for interrupting, but Ellen I just wanted to inform you that Gabriela Montez is on set now. Right now she's in hair and make-up doing touch ups."

Ellen thanked the crew member. "Alright, we're almost on again. Could you get her in place for her entrance, please?" The crew member nodded and left.

"Here we go," Ellen said as the countdown started. The bell rang informing they were on air and the audience cheered and danced along with the music. "Alright, coming to join us is a multi-Grammy winning artist, multi-Academy award and Oscar winner, model, and business woman. Please welcome Gabriela Montez!"

The audience went crazy cheering as loud as they could as Gabriela dance out of the side entering the stage. Troy stood up from his seat and turned around to face the mysterious woman that haunting his mind for the past month. Everything seemed to go into slow motion for Troy as she came on and hugged Ellen. Gabriela turned towards him and gave him a beautiful smile and a handshake before taking a seat. "Hey Ellen," Gabriela smiled. "I'm so excited to be here! It's been a long time since I've been on your show!"

"I know! How've you been?" Ellen asked.

"I've been good," she replied.

"That's good," Ellen said and motioned towards Troy. "Have you met Troy Bolton before?"

"Troy Bolton?" Gabriela gasped. "You're Jack's son, aren't you?" Troy nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you! It's weird I've been friend with your father for years now and I'm meeting you for the first time."

"Wait, you know Jack?" Ellen asked shocked.

"Yeah, Jack and I are very close friends," Gabriela smiled. "I'm glad I finally met you, Troy."

"Yeah, actually, funny sad story," Troy started, "I was at my dad's charity event that you attended and tried to introduce myself but you were with my dad talking."

"What? No you weren't," Gabriela exclaimed, "I didn't see you! Why didn't you come up to us?"

"Well, there were people calling me to do stuff and after that you seemed to disappear," Troy chuckled. Troy couldn't believe it! He was talking to the lady in the gold dress! "Gosh, you're beautiful," Troy absently said making Gabriela blush and the audience awe. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Well, you did and we got on camera," Ellen laughed.

"Yeah, now I'm publicly humiliated," Troy blushed.

"It's okay Troy," Gabriela smiled, "Thank you and your father was right. You are very handsome." Troy immediately had a smile spread on his face from ear to ear.

"It seems like some chemistry between you two," Ellen said, "It's like I don't even have to be here." The statement made the duo blush even more than before. "So next week you guys are going to be doing a photo shoot together, am I right?"

Troy nodded, "Yup, we are."

"Yeah, I don't know what the photo shoot is set out to be like but I heard that it was supposed to be sexy," Gabriela said with a giggle.

The audience "oohed" at the word "sexy". "Well, I'm sure you guys are excited for that," Ellen teased making everyone laugh. "Thank you again for coming to the show! Please give up to Gabriela Montez and Troy Bolton, everyone!"

Gabriela and Troy gave their bow. Troy motioned towards Gabriela as the crowd continued to cheer. Both of them gave Ellen a hug and a final goodbye to the audience before heading backstage. Before Gabriela left a male voice called her name. Turning around she saw the blue eyed man that was just interviewed with her. "Gabriela!" Troy called as he caught up with her, "Hey, I just wanted to say that it was an honor to have met you. My father talks very highly of you."

Gabriela smiled, "Thanks, it was nice meeting you too. Sorry but I really have to go. I have a meeting to get to. I'll see around!"

Troy shook his head. "No, nah, it's no problem. And I can promise you that you will be seeing more of me."

Gabriela smiled and nodded before exiting the studio. Wow, she's even more beautiful up close, Troy thought. He has to see her again. One week seemed like a century from now.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you like! And I gave you guys what you've been waiting for! They finally met! And thank you guys for such great reviews! They always make me smile and want/remind me to update as soon as possible! So thank you so much for the support!**

**Also I just made a Twitter account:**

** TheirGirlFanFic**

**You can contact me and talk to me as well as remind me to update because I tend to forget at times.**

**Once again thank you guys so much for the support and the reviews!**

**Much Love, **

**The Author**


End file.
